Entre deux avions
by Cissyaliza
Summary: Suite de "Après la bataille"... Ian retrouve Don... Fiction réservée aux adultes. Slash. Rapports explicites. Personne n'aimant pas ce type de fiction s'abstenir.


**ENTRE DEUX AVIONS**

Suite de « après la bataille », cette fiction prend place après l'épisode 319 : tombé du ciel. POV Don et PWP.

_Bureaux du F.B.I. 2 h 00 du matin._

Avec un soupir, Don ferma le dossier et se laissa aller sur le dossier de sa chaise en passant une main lasse sur son visage. Son regard fit le tour des bureaux, déserts à cette heure. Il était resté seul, à boucler son rapport après qu'ils aient résolu le crash de ce petit avion privé et arrêté les responsables. Après un bref passage chez Charlie pour rendre à son père les objets dérobés qu'il avait récupérés (il riait encore en pensant à la tête de son frère lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait résolu « son » enquête), il était revenu au bureau pour boucler son rapport.

Cela aurait bien évidemment pu attendre le lendemain, mais il ne savait quoi l'avait poussé à ne pas différer ce travail. Ou plutôt il savait fort bien ce qui l'y avait poussé. Il pouvait mentir à qui il voulait, mais pas à lui-même. L'explication de son retour tardif au bureau tenait en deux mots : Ian Edgerton.

Lorsqu'il avait vu le sniper sur la scène du crash, Don avait senti une foule de sentiments contradictoires l'assaillir. Il était gêné face à son collègue qui, pour sa part, paraissait tout à fait naturel, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'il avait rêvé cette nuit, plusieurs mois auparavant. Pour sa part, il avait eu bien du mal à se montrer naturel envers lui : que lui dire ? Comment lui parler ? S'attendait-il à ce qu'il parle de « ca » ?

« Ca » ! C'était bien là le nœud du problème. Depuis des mois que c'était arrivé, Don était encore incapable de mettre vraiment des mots sur ce qui s'était passé. Alors il l'avait enfoui au fond de lui et s'était efforcé de ne plus y penser. Mais le retour du sniper avait compromis ce fragile équilibre et les souvenirs étaient revenus en rafales, l'obligeant à affronter la réalité.

Voir cet homme près de lui, le regarder évoluer, sentir ses yeux braqués sur lui quand il lui tournait le dos, tout le ramenait à cette nuit-là, à ces sensations extrêmes et si contrastées qu'il avait ressenties. Il avait dû se résoudre à se poser la question : viol ou relation consentie ?

Le procureur dans sa tête tranchait nettement : viol bien sûr. Et d'aligner ses cartes : Don avait dit non, non pas une mais plusieurs fois. Cela aurait dû suffire à arrêter l'agent qui ne pouvait ignorer la loi : quel que soit le degré de consentement présumé de la victime, lorsque celle-ci dit clairement non, toute poursuite de la relation s'apparente à un viol. Et puis il avait tenté de se soustraire à l'étreinte, de repousser l'homme qui le clouait sur le lit.

Le défenseur, qui siégeait aussi dans son cerveau, répondait point par point, défendait pied à pied les actes du sniper. Certes Don avait dit non, mais ni très fort, ni très fermement. Ses non étaient entrecoupés de tels signes de plaisirs qu'ils pouvaient eux-mêmes paraître pour un jeu sexuel plus que pour une véritable protestation. Quant à ses tentatives de fuite, parlons-en. Il était agent au F.B.I., entraîné pour le corps à corps et, à aucun moment, il n'aurait été capable de se soustraire à l'étreinte d'un homme qui était loin d'être un colosse ? Au moment où il ne pesait plus sur lui, où il s'activait avec la bouche sur le bas de son corps, n'aurait-il pas pu, s'il l'avait vraiment voulu, repousser l'homme, quitte à l'assommer avec la lampe de chevet s'il l'avait fallu ? Et lorsque le sniper s'était endormi, entre leurs étreintes, n'avait-il pas eu largement l'occasion de lui échapper ?

Et pour finir, s'il avait été violé, pourquoi ne pas porter plainte ? Il avait toutes les preuves sur lui, en lui et sur ses draps. Il était flic, il connaissait la procédure. Et au lieu d'emporter les pièces à conviction pour étayer sa plainte, il avait pris une douche et lavé les draps. Tout cela n'était pas l'attitude d'un homme victime de viol.

Et pourquoi pas rétorquait le procureur ? Bien souvent les victimes de viols sont dans un tel état de sidération après l'acte qu'elles ne réagissent plus du tout comme elles le feraient en temps normal. Et plus encore lorsque la victime est un homme, à fortiori un policier. Comment oser porter plainte dans cette situation ? Comment risquer d'endurer les moqueries des collègues, la suspicion de la hiérarchie ? Et dans ce cas précis, comment trouver le courage de briser la carrière d'un agent de grande valeur ?

Bref, Don avait fini par faire taire procureur et avocat. Il ne savait pas, il ne saurait sans doute jamais. Mais pour être franc, il devait s'avouer que le plaisir était le souvenir principal qu'il lui restait de l'étreinte et que cela faisait plutôt pencher la balance du côté du rapport consenti. A ce point de sa réflexion, il s'était demandé si la brutalité était une composante du rapport homosexuel. Il n'avait évidemment pas le recul nécessaire pour en juger, l'expérience ayant été pour lui la première du genre et étant restée unique depuis.

Comment alors juger de la normalité de leur étreinte ? Lui-même était passionné et vigoureux en amour, mais jamais brutal, attentif à ne surtout faire aucun mal à sa partenaire. Ian lui avait certes procuré un plaisir jamais égalé, mais il était indéniable qu'il avait laissé libre cours à une bestialité mal bridée, jouissant aussi de la douleur qu'il provoquait chez son compagnon. Don se souvenait encore des hématomes qui avaient marbré son corps durant des semaines, sur les cuisses, les hanches, le bas du dos et les fesses notamment, là où les mains du sniper s'étaient accrochées pendant qu'il le pénétrait, là où il s'était introduit sans délicatesse, lui arrachant des gémissements et des cris de douleur qui finissaient toujours par être remplacés par des gémissements et des cris d'extase. Douleur et extase, c'étaient ces deux mots qui résumaient le mieux ce qu'il avait ressenti durant ces étreintes.

Douleur et extase. Jouissance portée à un paroxysme qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé. Il avait décidé de ne plus y penser et son cerveau avait obéi… Du moins en état de veille. Parce que, certaines nuit, son corps lui rappelait le souvenir de ces moments intenses. La brutalité de l'étreinte et son intensité lui avaient laissé au creux des reins comme une empreinte et, à plusieurs reprises, il s'était éveillé la nuit, les sens affolés, languissant des sensations que l'homme avait éveillées en lui, rêvant d'être à nouveau possédé et de souffrir puis de jouir de la même manière, avec la même force. Parfois l'intensité de ce besoin était tel que, malgré la honte qu'il en éprouvait, il laissait sa main aller et venir sur son sexe dressé afin de se donner du plaisir qui ne culminait jamais aussi haut que celui que lui avait procuré Ian. D'autres fois, il ne se réveillait pas, mais, au matin, ses draps portaient la marque de ses songes érotiques où toujours le sniper avait le premier rôle.

Pourtant il atteignait aussi la jouissance avec Robin, à chaque fois. Mais cette impression diffuse qu'il manquait quelque chose à la perfection de leur étreinte revenait l'assaillir régulièrement.

Comment parler de ça et à qui ? Il imaginait les visages stupéfaits, ou peut-être choqués, de David ou de Colby s'il s'aventurait sur ce terrain. Quant à son père, ou Charlie… Il ne pouvait même pas y songer. L'idée peut-être de voir la déception dans leur regard à l'écoute de ce qui s'était produit lui était insupportable. Robin ? Comment pourrait-elle réagir autrement qu'en femme trompée ? Pire, en femme trompée avec non pas une autre femme mais un homme ? Elle le rejetterait impitoyablement et il n'imaginait pas la vie sans elle. Il ne perdrait pas Robin pour un moment de plaisir. C'est à ce moment de sa réflexion que la lumière s'était faite en lui : il avait songé juste à un moment de plaisir, pas à la souffrance. Désormais il savait.

Mais, personne n'avait besoin de savoir. De toute façon, le sniper était reparti, loin, et il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ça se reproduise de nouveau. Quels que soient ses sentiments réels, quelle que soit l'intensité de ce qu'il avait ressenti, cela passerait, tôt ou tard. Quoi qu'il y ait entre Ian et lui, quand bien même il y aurait quelque chose, ce n'était pas de l'amour. Ce qui s'était produit n'était qu'un concours de circonstances engendré par une montée d'adrénaline qu'il leur avait fallu évacuer d'une façon certes fort peu réglementaire, mais pas si rare s'il en jugeait le nombre de fois où Liz et lui, alors qu'ils venaient de boucler un dossier, s'étaient aimés jusqu'à l'épuisement pour se débarrasser de toutes les tensions accumulées durant l'enquête. Ian n'avait pas agi autrement, la seule inconnue étant de savoir pourquoi c'est lui qu'il avait choisi comme partenaire.

Avec un petit rire il avait pensé à la réaction de son frère s'il lui demandait de calculer d'une part la probabilité pour qu'Edgerton soit gay, et d'autre part pour qu'ils aient une aventure ensemble. Il imaginait la mine abasourdie de son petit frère à cette demande mais aurait été fort curieux de savoir ce qu'auraient révélé les nombres…

Enfin bref, il avait appris à vivre avec, avec un souvenir qui, les mois passant devenait une parenthèse qu'il pensait parfois avoir imaginée, avec ces élans de son corps qui le trahissait encore quelquefois les nuits où Robin n'était pas là, avec la sensation que finalement rien de tout cela n'était complètement réel.

Et puis la réapparition du sniper rapportant la boîte noire avait remis en question tout l'équilibre qu'il avait établi. De plus Robin était absente, partie à San Diego pour une enquête sur un gang qui tentait d'étendre son influence vers le nord. Dans ces conditions, les risques de « rechute » étaient conséquents et il avait tout fait pour limiter les tête à tête avec son collègue.

Lorsque celui-ci était venu le rejoindre dans la cuisine, il avait eu un bref moment d'affolement qui avait très vite engendré la froideur dans son ton. Mais qu'avait-il cru ? Que Ian allait lui sauter dessus dans la petite pièce, au vu et au su de tous les agents qui allaient et venaient dans le bureau ? Il s'étaient contentés d'échanger quelques phrases banales sur l'affaire Hoyle et la convocation de Ian par la commission. Mais sous cela, Don avait senti que se cachaient d'autres mots, d'autres désirs.

Ou bien il se trompait totalement et projetait sur le sniper ses propres fantasmes. Rien en effet, dans l'attitude du chasseur ne faisait croire qu'il pensait encore, ne serait-ce qu'un tant soit peu à ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Peut-être qu'il était tellement accoutumé au fait, aux amants de passages, que Don n'avait représenté pour lui qu'un « coup » parmi d'autres dont il ne conservait pas de souvenir précis ? Pourtant, l'agent gardait en mémoire les mots prononcés durant leur étreinte, l'aveu qu'avait fait Ian d'avoir eu envie de lui depuis leur première rencontre, ses excuses pour lui avoir fait mal lorsqu'il avait eu fini de prendre son plaisir. Toute son expérience de profiler lui disait qu'Edgerton était sincère alors et qu'il ne lui servait pas la même ritournelle qu'à ses autres conquêtes éventuelles. D'un autre côté, son expérience de profiler était aussi complètement passée à côté des tendances homosexuelles de son collègue et de l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour lui. Dans ces conditions, comment se fier à sa propre intuition ?

A plusieurs reprises il lui avait semblé que le sniper voulait lui parler mais toujours il s'était arrangé pour éluder. Il avait tout fait pour se tenir à l'écart de lui, frémissant intérieurement à l'idée de ses mains sur son corps, de sa bouche sur la sienne : connaîtrait-il le même plaisir, atteindrait-il les mêmes sommets s'il laissait Ian s'approcher à nouveau de lui ? Il n'était pas décidé à tenter le diable.

C'est pour ça que ce soir là, plutôt que de rentrer chez lui, il était revenu au bureau. Il savait que le tireur devait repartir très tôt le lendemain, ayant surpris une conversation entre lui et le sous-directeur au détour d'un couloir. Donc, si Ian voulait reprendre leur relation, si relation il y avait, là où ils s'étaient interrompus, il n'avait que cette nuit pour le faire. Don savait qu'il serait incapable de lui résister, ses pauvres tentatives la première fois n'avaient abouti à rien et, sachant ce qu'il savait à présent, il était conscient qu'il ne tenterait sans doute rien cette fois-ci pour échapper à l'homme si celui-ci voulait de nouveau lui faire l'amour. A peine remarqua-t-il le glissement qui s'était opéré dans sa manière de penser à leur première étreinte et qui pourtant était révélatrice de son cheminement de pensée. Il ne pensait même plus que Ian l'avait violé mais qu'il lui avait fait l'amour. Cela aussi reflétait ce qui se passerait s'il venait à rentrer chez lui et que le sniper l'y attende, comme la première fois.

Pourtant, en jetant un regard à sa montre, un long frisson le parcourut : c'était à cette heure-là qu'il était rentré chez lui, plusieurs mois plus tôt. Il était épuisé, comme maintenant et n'aspirait qu'à retrouver son lit. Il avait passé le seuil de sa chambre et…

Il se secoua : ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de se laisser aller à des pensées salaces. Edgerton n'était pas là, et, s'il l'attendait chez lui il en serait pour ses frais. Don n'avait pas l'intention d'entamer une relation avec un collègue masculin. Non qu'il aurait été gêné de se découvrir gay, mais il savait aimer Robin et il refusait de prendre le risque de la faire souffrir. Et puis, une fois encore, il imaginait bien la déception qu'engendrerait une telle découverte chez son père. Il n'avait pas le droit de décevoir celui-ci.

Il s'étira sur sa chaise : la fatigue se faisait douloureusement ressentir. Pas question de rentrer chez lui : comme le lui avait fait remarqué Edgerton précédemment, ses serrures n'étaient pas assez solides pour lui résister. Chez Charlie ? Mais vue l'heure tardive, il était certain que tout le monde était endormi. Il ne voulait pas les réveiller. Et puis il imaginait les questions sans fin que lui poseraient son père et son frère s'ils s'apercevaient qu'il avait dormi sous leur toit, ce qui avait de fortes chances de se produire : étant donné l'heure, il risquait bien de ne pas se réveiller avant eux, d'autant plus qu'on ne savait jamais à quelle heure du jour où de la nuit Charlie allait être saisi d'une illumination subite qui allait l'entraîner dans le garage sans se soucier le moindre instant des rythmes tant vantés par les chrono-biologistes. Dans ces conditions, il pouvait tomber sur son frère aîné à n'importe quel moment et Don savait par avance que, dans ce cas, il n'échapperait pas à un interrogatoire en règle.

D'autant qu'il avait bien perçu durant l'enquête, à plusieurs reprises, les regards étonnés que son frère lui lançait en observant son attitude avec Edgerton. Une fois il avait même cru que son cadet allait le questionner, mais non, si telle était son intention, Charlie avait dû conclure que l'idée n'était pas fameuse. Cependant Don préférait ne pas risquer de lui mettre la puce à l'oreille en cumulant les attitudes improbables, telle celle d'aller dormir chez lui alors que l'enquête bouclée lui laissait l'opportunité d'une vraie nuit dans sa « petite sphère privée ».

Bon, le mieux serait sans doute d'aller s'allonger dans la salle de repos mise à la disposition des agents de permanence. Ce ne serait ni la première, ni la dernière fois qu'il profiterait du confort tout relatif des lits étroits superposés dans la petite pièce et, vu son état de fatigue, il fallait, de toute façon, qu'il dorme un peu. Le lendemain le sniper serait loin et il pourrait rentrer chez lui sans risques.

Sa décision prise, Don se leva et éteignit sa lampe de bureau. Il se dirigea lentement vers les toilettes, traversant les couloirs déserts. D'autres auraient été impressionnés par ce calme, ce silence qui contrastait violemment avec l'agitation et le brouhaha continuel des journées, lui l'appréciait. Dans environ trois heures l'équipe de ménage allait débarquer, mettant fin à cet apaisement. Puis les premiers agents feraient leur apparition et qui sait quand les bureaux retrouveraient à nouveau ce calme ? Il était rare, très rare, car trop souvent les affaires sur lesquelles ils travaillaient nécessitaient qu'il reste toujours quelqu'un de service. Mais, par exception, ce soir-là, rien ne s'était présenté et chacun avait pu rentrer chez lui, à l'exception de quelques agents d'astreinte qui prenaient du repos dans la salle réservée à cet effet et que Don comptait rejoindre dès qu'il aurait soulagé sa vessie qu'il n'avait cessé de remplir de café depuis le début de la soirée.

Il se dirigea vers les lavabos pour se laver les mains et entendit soudain la porte s'ouvrir. Il eut d'abord un mouvement de contrariété : pourquoi fallait-il qu'un agent vienne à ce moment-là à cet endroit ? Il y avait d'autres toilettes disséminées à l'étage, pourquoi fallait-il que l'importun choisisse justement celles-ci ? Il n'avait pas envie de faire la conversation, quand bien même celle-ci se cantonnerait à de simples salutations de politesses. Le fait même de devoir ouvrir la bouche et de briser ce silence bienfaisant l'agaçait.

Espérant que le nouveau venu aurait la bonne idée de se diriger silencieusement vers une des cabines, Don évita de se retourner, afin de ne pas lui donner prétexte à lui adresser la parole. Ainsi il pourrait ressortir tandis que son collègue vaquerait à ses petites affaires, et se glisser rapidement dans la salle de repos à la recherche d'un lit disponible.

Un soupir excédé lui échappa quand il se rendit compte que l'arrivant s'était arrêté sur le seuil, désirant visiblement quelque chose de lui. Et puis soudain il sut, et une boule se forma au creux de son ventre avant même que des bras ne le saisissent par derrière, qu'un corps ne se presse contre le sien tandis que la voix rauque de l'homme qu'il s'était efforcé d'éviter durant des jours résonnait à son oreille :

- Et bien, tu croyais vraiment que tu allais m'échapper comme ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? chuchota-t-il d'une voix oppressée, sentant l'excitation monter en lui.

- Tu sais fort bien ce que je veux… Tu le sais parce que tu veux la même chose. Et puis c'est notre heure !

- Notre heure ?

- Un peu plus de deux heures, juste comme la première fois… Je n'ai pas oublié tu sais. Même si j'avais voulu je n'aurais pas oublié. Durant tous ces mois je n'ai pensé qu'à une chose, recommencer…

- Non, tu ne penses pas… Pas ici !

- Et pourquoi pas ici ?

Déjà les doigts agiles du sniper commençaient à déboutonner sa chemise sans même qu'il cherche à l'en empêcher.

- On ne peut pas faire ça ici !

- Bien sûr qu'on peut.

- Si on nous surprend, on est morts…

- Mais on ne nous surprendra pas. D'ailleurs si tu ne voulais pas faire ça ici, il fallait partir plus tôt. Là, je n'ai plus le temps. Mon avion part dans un peu plus de deux heures. J'ai attendu toute la soirée que tu quittes ton bureau.

- Où étais-tu ?

- Dans la salle de vidéo surveillance…

Don resta estomaqué de l'aplomb du sniper. Il n'avait pas pensé à cette possibilité. Les bureaux étaient en effet sous surveillance mais il n'aurait pas imaginé qu'on pouvait le surveiller lui, et surtout pas dans ce but.

- Je discutais avec l'agent chargé des écrans ce soir. Un charmant jeune homme frais émoulu de Quantico que j'ai eu comme élève. Pas très doué au tir il faut dire, mais bon…

- La vidéo, tenta de protester Don alors que le sniper, se tenant toujours plaqué derrière lui, lui dévorait le cou de baisers avant d'écarter le col de sa chemise pour s'attaquer à son épaule droite, faisant courir une cascade de délicieux frissons le long de son échine. Si on remarque…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis occupé de la caméra qui est braquée sur l'entrée. Demain on constatera une panne anodine.

- Quelqu'un pourrait entrer, haleta alors Don conscient qu'il jouait son va-tout : si le sniper ne se décollait pas de lui dans les secondes à venir, il ne lui résisterait pas plus, la boule qui grandissait au creux de ses reins ne lui en laisserait pas l'occasion.

- Personne n'entrera, j'ai pris mes précautions : tu n'imagines pas ce qu'un simple « out of order » peut être efficace. Et maintenant assez discuté, je n'ai pas tout mon temps !

A ces mots, il propulsa l'homme qu'il soumettait à son désir dans la cabine la plus proche. Don n'essaya ni de protester, ni de se dégager. L'excitation grandissait en lui à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre. Son corps anticipait à l'avance la douleur et le plaisir qu'il allait ressentir et déjà il se sentait à l'étroit dans son jean.

Mais Ian ne lui laissa pas le temps de se livrer à l'introspection. Le sniper savait ce qu'il voulait et son désir, trop longtemps réprimé, demandait à être assouvi rapidement.

Il plaqua Don contre la mince cloison de l'édicule dont il ferma la porte derrière eux. Malgré la pancarte, il y avait toujours un risque qu'un individu franchisse le seuil des lieux. Rester dans la pièce commune aurait été trop dangereux. Ici ils ne risquaient rien.

Ian sentait ses mains trembler : il était lui-même stupéfait de l'envie qu'il avait de posséder cet homme. Qu'avait-il de plus que tous ceux qu'il avait connus avant ? En tout cas, depuis cette première nuit, comme il le lui avait dit, il n'avait pas pu s'ôter leur étreinte de l'esprit, la revivant chaque nuit en pensées, se réveillant le membre dressé et douloureux, frustré à l'idée que l'objet de son désir était à l'autre bout du pays, bien loin de lui.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vu, sur cette colline, il avait réprimé l'envie de se jeter sur lui, de l'entraîner dans les fourrés et de lui faire l'amour durant des heures comme il en rêvait depuis ce soir-là. L'attitude de Don lui avait fait comprendre combien l'agent était ambivalent face à ce qui s'était produit. Mais il savait désormais aussi qu'il ne porterait pas plainte : il avait lu de la gêne, des questions et parfois du désir dans son regard, jamais de haine ou de dégoût. Il avait compris le trouble qui habitait son équipier : il savait reconnaître ce sentiment. Il avait aussi deviné que Don, effrayé lui-même par ce qu'il ressentait, ferait tout pour éviter de retomber dans ses bras. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser échapper l'occasion de le tenir à nouveau contre lui, de le sentir vibrer sous ses caresses, d'entendre ses cris de plaisir qui l'avaient hanté tout ce temps. Et quand il avait compris qu'il devait repartir dès le lendemain à l'aube, il avait su que ce serait ce soir. Il lui suffisait juste de surveiller l'objet de son désir pour saisir le moment opportun, où que ce soit.

Et bien ce serait là, et maintenant.

Tandis qu'il le maintenait étroitement plaqué contre la cloison, ses mains avides se glissèrent entre celle-ci et le corps qu'il retenait et défirent la boucle de ceinture avant de baisser la fermeture éclair de la braguette et de faire glisser le pantalon le long des cuisses musclées. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en préliminaires : prestement sa main droite alla chercher le couteau qui se nichait au creux de ses reins et d'un geste sûr et rapide il trancha, de chaque côté, la bande de tissu qui maintenait le sous-vêtement sur les hanches.

Devenu un lambeau de chiffon inutile, le slip tomba mollement au sol suivi du couteau qui fit entendre un bruit métallique en s'écrasant sur le carrelage. Déjà Ian s'attaquait à sa propre ceinture et il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour baisser son pantalon et son slip au-dessous des genoux. Dans ce mouvement son visage se trouva à la hauteur des fesses de l'homme qu'il convoitait et il laissa sa langue errer dans le profond sillon, se délectant des gémissement qu'il arracha à son partenaire qui se tortillait sous la caresse humide.

Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de perdre son temps en préliminaires. Son sexe dressé et douloureux réclamait un havre chaud et accueillant pour se libérer. Il se releva très vite, plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Don et le pénétra brutalement en étouffant son cri avec sa paume calleuse. Puis, tandis qu'il commençait à aller et venir, il finit de lui arracher sa chemise et la plaqua sur son visage pour empêcher ses gémissements et ses cris de plaisir d'alerter d'éventuels noctambules égarés dans les couloirs.

Parce qu'il n'y avait pas à s'y tromper. Mis à part le premier cri, lors de la pénétration, c'était bien des râles de plaisir qui échappaient à l'homme qu'il laminait vigoureusement. Celui qu'il tenait entre ses bras était désormais son amant et cette constatation engendra une nouvelle flambée de désir qui se traduisit par une accélération de ses mouvements de reins tandis que ses hanches frappaient de plus en plus violemment les fesses de l'homme qui se cambrait sous les sensations qui le traversaient, essayant de l'introduire encore plus profondément en lui.

A un moment donné, il sentit la main de Don venir se poser sur la sienne et l'attirer vers sa verge. Il résista : il n'avait pas l'intention de le libérer ainsi. Il savait exactement ce qu'il attendait de lui et pour le moment, les caresses n'étaient pas au programme. Durant toute la soirée il avait longuement passé et repassé dans sa tête ses moindres mouvements, ce qu'il ferait et dans quel but : pas de place à l'improvisation quand le temps vous est compté !

Don gémit de frustration : le plaisir montait en vagues de plus en plus précipitées du creux de ses reins à sa poitrine. Il mordait la chemise que Ian gardait plaquée sur son visage pour tenter de retenir ses cris de jouissance mais n'y arrivait pas toujours. Il aurait aimé que son amant accélère encore la cadence, aille plus loin encore. Soudain il sentit le corps de Ian se tendre et un gémissement échappa à celui-ci tandis qu'il se déversait dans son intimité.

Don se sentit floué : il lui semblait qu'on l'abandonnait en route. Mais c'était mal connaître le sniper. Celui-ci déjà le retournait vers lui et tombait à genoux. Il lui défit rapidement ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et finit de lui ôter le pantalon tirebouchonné sur ses chevilles. Désormais son amant était nu : c'était ainsi qu'il aimait les posséder. Il pris le temps de le regarder, s'emplissant les yeux de la beauté du corps qui s'offrait à lui. Puis il approcha sa bouche de la verge tendue et commença doucement à faire aller et venir sa langue de la base au gland, déclenchant à nouveau des râles d'extases chez son compagnon qui gardait les yeux fermés pour mieux se concentrer sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il sourit quand il sentit les mains de Don sur sa tête, comprenant parfaitement ce que souhaitait sa victime consentante.

- S'il te plaît, gémissait d'ailleurs celle-ci.

Il répondit alors à son désir en le prenant en bouche, lui arrachant un cri de jouissance. Il accéléra sa succion tandis que ses mains expertes couraient sur les hanches, les fesses, les cuisses faisant frissonner d'aise l'homme qu'il soumettait à ses désirs. Sa main droite vint doucement taquiner les bourses pleines, gorgées de sang, et son amant haleta en proie à un plaisir douloureux. Quand il le sentit sur le point d'exploser, il arrêta tout mouvement et, de nouveau, frustré de la jouissance qu'il avait été sur le point d'atteindre Don gémit.

Il ne comprenait pas : cela faisait deux fois déjà que le sniper l'abandonnait aux portes de l'extase. Pourquoi le torturer de cette façon ? Qu'attendait-il de lui ? Il ouvrit les yeux quand il le sentit s'éloigner un peu et sa frustration atteignit des sommets : quoi ? Il comptait en rester là ? Lui donner juste un aperçu du plaisir qu'il pouvait lui donner mais sans conclure ?

Le sniper l'observait, un sourire d'absolue concupiscence distendant ses lèvres. A cet instant, Don sut qu'il lisait en lui comme un livre ouvert. Sans un mot, Ian lui tourna le dos, posa ses mains sur la cloison opposée en se penchant vers lui, lui présentant sa croupe ferme. Il n'y avait pas à se tromper sur l'invitation ainsi formulée.

Don hésita un instant : franchir ce pas, c'était accepter d'être partie prenante de ce qui était désormais une relation sexuelle dans le sens plein du terme. Jusqu'à présent il était resté passif,se laissant dominer, pouvant ainsi prétendre n'être pas totalement investi dans cette liaison. S'il en passait pas où son amant voulait qu'il en passe, il franchissait une étape. Et il savait qu'ensuite il n'y aurait plus de retour possible.

Mais son corps enfiévré par les caresses subies restait inassouvi, il lui fallait impérativement aller au bout de ce plaisir qui le transperçait. Son sexe gonflé devait se libérer et le souvenir des sensations qui l'avaient traversé lorsqu'il avait pénétré Ian la première fois lui revenait, porteur de promesses qu'il n'avait pas la volonté d'écarter.

Il posa les mains sur les hanches de son partenaire toujours incliné et le pénétra d'un coup sec, lui arrachant un râle de satisfaction tandis que lui-même gémissait sous l'effet du plaisir aigu qu'il ressentit lorsqu'il se trouva profondément enchâssé dans l'étroit conduit brûlant de désir. Il commença à aller et venir doucement puis, très vite, son besoin impérieux l'amena à accélérer le rythme tandis que des râles de plus en plus profonds lui échappaient.

Un gémissement passa les lèvres de son amant et il redoubla d'effort pour l'entendre à nouveau perdre pied. Il était si bien, c'était si bon ! Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ça puisse être aussi bon de posséder un homme ! L'étroitesse de l'orifice dans lequel il s'était introduit décuplait l'effet de massage sur son membre de plus en plus dur. Il aurait voulu faire durer le plus longtemps possible, mais soudain il sentit qu'il perdait le contrôle : la boule de feu qui se nichait dans son ventre depuis le début de leur étreinte quitta soudain l'endroit où elle avait prospéré petit à petit pour envahir tout son corps, circuler dans ses veines et exploser dans sa poitrine en une infinité de soleils tandis qu'il se mordait désespérément les lèvres pour retenir un hurlement alors qu'il se déversait furieusement dans l'intimité de l'homme qu'il possédait.

L'orgasme le laissa sans force, dévasté par le plaisir, couvert de sueur et le cœur battant la chamade tandis qu'il cherchait désespérément à reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Ce fut Ian qui bougea le premier, l'amenant ainsi à se désengager. Le sniper se retourna vers lui, un immense sourire éclairant son visage d'habitude si sévère.

- Et bien, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que tu as fait des progrès depuis la dernière fois. Te serais-tu entraîné par hasard ?

La pointe de jalousie qui perçait sous le ton badin n'échappa pas à l'agent.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Nous n'avons pas signé de contrat d'exclusivité il me semble…

- Tu veux un contrat d'exclusivité ? susurra alors Ian, et la menace diffuse qui planait dans son ton fit de nouveau courir de délicieux frissons sur l'échine de Don, et bien je vais t'en donner de l'exclusivité.

Il se colla contre lui, le plaquant de nouveau à la paroi, lui relevant les bras au-dessus de la tête pour mieux épouser la forme de son corps, et l'agent sentit alors l'érection de son amant contre son bas-ventre. Il frissonna de nouveau, anticipant ce qui allait venir.

Ian se frotta à lui dans des mouvements de droite à gauche, puis circulaire et sa bouche se mit à aller et venir sur chaque parcelle de son corps, mordillant chaque téton en lui arrachant un gémissement d'aise, descendant le long des cuisses, le faisant haleter, s'arrêtant au nombril alors que son souffle s'interrompait pour laisser passer l'onde de plaisir que la caresse lui procurait. Puis il força le passage de ses lèvres dans un baiser torride qui finit d'affoler ses sens. Sa langue allait et venait à la recherche de la sienne, lui procurant des sensations enivrantes. Il sentit sur lui les mains expertes qui caressaient son corps et il gémit dans la bouche de l'homme qui le possédait. Un cri, étouffé par le baiser, lui échappa lorsque une main s'enfouit dans son intimité tandis que l'autre venait titiller son membre qui commençait à reprendre de la vigueur sous la sollicitation impérieuse.

- Et maintenant, je vais le signer ton contrat, et crois-moi, la signature sera indélébile.

En disant ces mots, Ian passa rapidement derrière Don. Il le força alors à se pencher à son tour, les deux mains appuyées au bloc de la chasse d'eau. Comme s'il avait été dépossédé de toute parcelle de volonté, Don se laissa faire, tremblant d'excitation et de désir. Il savait qu'il allait atteindre le summum du plaisir dans les minutes qui allaient suivre.

La main de son amant vint à nouveau plaquer la chemise sur sa bouche : il comprit ce que cela annonçait et son cri se perdit dans le tissu alors que le sniper le pénétrait avec un han de bûcheron. Tout de suite le plaisir se réinstalla au creux de ses reins et il se mit à gémir tandis que Ian allait et venait de nouveau en lui, de plus en plus vite. Il se mit à onduler des hanches au rythme des coups de reins de son compagnon. Il aurait voulu qu'il aille encore plus loin en lui, qu'il allume d'autres brasiers que celui qui recommençait à le brûler délicieusement.

Ian ralentit l'allure et accéléra de nouveau, heurtant sa prostate à chaque fois et lui arrachant des cris qu'il ne parvenait plus à retenir. Puis il se retira pour le pénétrer de nouveau brutalement, déclenchant une onde de plaisir qui le fit se cambrer tandis qu'un hurlement se perdait dans les plis de la chemise désormais trempée de sueur et de salive. Ian recommença la manœuvre à plusieurs reprises, pour le plaisir d'entendre à nouveau son compagnon exprimer l'intensité de l'extase qu'il lui procurait.

Puis sa main alla se poser sur le sexe érigé et commença de vigoureuses caresses qu'il calqua très exactement sur le rythme de ses coups de reins, piégeant l'homme qui se tordait sous lui entre deux sources de plaisir. Il sentit que son amant n'allait plus tenir longtemps et il accéléra une dernière fois l'allure, voulant l'amener aux sommets de la jouissance, si loin que jamais personne d'autre que lui ne pourrait lui procurer une telle félicité.

Désormais les deux hommes ne se souciaient plus d'être entendus et leurs cris de plaisir se confondaient jusqu'au moment où, dans un rugissement plus intense encore, Don se libéra dans la main du sniper qui le suivit dans la foulée, se déversant pour la seconde fois de la soirée dans l'intimité généreuse qui l'affolait.

Epuisés les deux hommes se laissèrent tomber à genoux, s'appuyant sur l'abattant du siège des toilettes. Il laissèrent leurs sueurs se mêler tandis qu'ils reprenaient leurs souffles et que les battements erratiques de leurs cœurs se calmaient. Ian aurait aimé rester ainsi au creux de son amant, mais il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le temps. Il se retira à regret et se rajusta rapidement : il n'eut qu'à remonter son slip et son pantalon et à boucler sa ceinture. Puis il ramassa son couteau et le glissa de nouveau dans son étui, au creux de ses reins.

Son regard tomba alors sur l'homme resté appuyé sur le siège des toilettes et qui fixait ses grands yeux noisette sur lui.

- Tu es à moi maintenant, chuchota-t-il. Il n'y aura pas d'autre homme dans ta vie. Et crois-moi, je ne laisserai pas passer autant de temps cette fois-ci avant de venir te rejoindre. Et je te ferai connaître encore bien des choses que tu ignores. La prochaine fois, je m'arrangerai pour n'avoir pas d'avion à prendre. Nous pourrons passer beaucoup de temps ensemble… beaucoup…

Il prit son temps à nouveau pour le regarder : il lui semblait qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de contempler ce corps nu, si désirable, si parfait.

Il se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa avec à la fois une certaine tendresse, mais aussi une exigence de propriétaire. Dans le même temps, il introduisait ses doigts dans l'intimité de son amant pour l'entendre à nouveau gémir et pouvoir emporter ses gémissements avec lui.

Puis, sans un mot, il tourna les talons et sortit. Don se releva péniblement jusqu'à ce que sa main atteigne le verrou de la cabine qu'il ferma d'un geste prompt. Puis il se laissa glisser au sol, épuisé, le corps à la fois douloureux et repu. C'avait été encore plus jouissif que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Désormais et quoi qu'il en pense, il savait que, lorsque Ian réapparaîtrait, il lui retomberait dans les bras.

Ce n'était pas de l'amour non, juste du sexe. Mais c'était tellement bon, tellement intense, qu'il était persuadé qu'il ne pourrait pas résister à la tentation de recommencer et ce autant de fois que le sniper le voudrait.

Après plusieurs minutes, il se releva péniblement et rassembla ses affaires. Puis il se rhabilla lentement avant de sortir à son tour de la cabine. Un dernier regard circulaire, pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre, lui permit de repérer le petit chiffon de tissu qui avait glissé jusque sous le tuyau d'écoulement des eaux. Avec un demi-sourire il ramassa ce qui restait de son slip qui n'avait pas survécu à l'ardeur du sniper.

Puis il se dirigea vers les vestiaires : il prit le sac où chaque agent a toujours une tenue de rechange en cas de présence prolongée au bureau ou de dommages causés aux vêtements lors d'opérations et, attrapant la serviette qui pendait sur un cintre de son vestiaire, il se dirigea vers les douches.

L'eau chaude se mit à ruisseler sur son corps, nettoyant la sueur et le sperme. Il se savonna énergiquement, finissant de reprendre le contrôle pendant ces ablutions. Puis il se sécha et une petite grimace lui échappa à la friction de la serviette sur une partie désormais assez sensible de son anatomie.

Un petit sourire lui échappa : pour quelqu'un qui avait tout fait pour échapper à Edgerton, il avait singulièrement manqué son coup. Mais il ne regrettait rien, rien du tout !

Page 8 sur 8


End file.
